herofandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Gallery Twilight_Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle as a unicorn. Twilight_and_her_friends.png|Twilight with her best friends Twilight_alicorn_cropped_S3E13.png|Alicorn Twilight Twilight Sparkle (Human).jpg|Twilight Sparkle as human in Equestria Girls Twilight_ready_to_battle_S4E26.png|Twilight getting ready to fight Lord Tirek after the destruction of the Golden Oaks Library. Twilight_Sparkle_como_Breezie_ID_T4E16.png|Twilight Sparkle as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Cruel_Revelation_S3E02.png Screen Shot 2015-08-24 at 6.31.41 PM.png|Twilight Sparkle longing to have best friends. Celestia singing -such a long, long way- S03E13.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png Twilight in utter shock EG.png|Twilight Sparkle being framed by Sunset Shimmer in Equestria Girls. Screen Shot 2016-01-26 at 8.39.30 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-23 at 12.43.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-23 at 12.09.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-10-23 at 2.39.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2015-12-11 at 12.57.16 PM.png Flash Sentry argument with Twilight and her friends.png|Twilight Sparkle being double-crossed by Flash Sentry, who is under the spell of The Dazzlings. Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png|Princess Twilight meeting her human counterpart Screen Shot 2016-01-26 at 8.36.30 PM.png Twilight Sparkle's endearing giggle.png Screen Shot 2016-08-15 at 6.46.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2016-09-02 at 11.37.45 AM.png Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight's rage. Twilight_Sparkle and Starlight.png|Twilight and Starlight Twilight shoots a colorful magic beam S4E26.png|Twilight's magic beam. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png|Rainbow Power forms Screen Shot 2017-03-03 at 10.18.53 AM.png Twilight's Cute Grin.png|Twilight's Cute Grin Twilight Clapping.png|Twilight Clapping Happily MLP The Movie Twilight Sparkle official artwork 2.png Sunset and Twilight eg2.png Twilight, Spike and Pinkie.png twilight_pi.png twilight_sp.png twilight.png Twilight is beautiful.png|Twilight Sparkle in Party Dress Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Power.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Rainbow Power form. Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Rainbow power twilight sparkle commission by xebck-d8b7o0x.png|Rainbow Power Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle in Rainbow Rocks. Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png Twilight beholds Flurry Heart.png Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png tumblr_p4cv2lP5Hk1tr6wqbo1_1280.png tumblr_p4cv2lP5Hk1tr6wqbo3_1280.png Twilight Pissed.png|"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" School of Friendship class photo official.jpg File:Twilight asking where Terramar is S8E6.png Twilight talking to other princesses S4E25.png Twilight and the CMC transform into seaponies S8E6.png Starlight and her friends in a big group hug S7E24.png Flash_Sentry_helping_Twilight_up_EG.png|Twilight and Flash Sentry Twilight_Sparkle_as_Masked_Matter-Horn_S4E06.png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png Starlight puts her hoof on Twilight's hoof S5E26.png Twilight Sparkle hugging Starlight Glimmer S8E2.png Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png 7a0fbc7063bdc25486d4bc314374705c6a59fcd2 hq.jpg|Twilight's old friends Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png Crescent_moon_over_Twilight_and_Celestia_S8E7.png Flurry Heart kisses Twilight on the cheek S7E3.png Flurry_Heart_hugging_her_Auntie_Twily_S7E3.png Twilight_-_Clover_the_Clever_S2E11.png|as clover the clever Twilight and Tempest look up at the Storm King MLPTM.png Twilight and Tempest about to be destroyed MLPTM.png I did tell you.png TeampestEnding.jpg Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Twilight and Fizzlepop hoof-bump.jpg Twilight's whiteboard credit.jpg Celestia_comforting_Twilight_and_Spike_S7E1.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_uncertain_at_each_other_S7E3.png Zecora thanking Fluttershy S7E20.png S7 Fluttershy Dizzy.gif Glamour photo of Twilight and Spike MLPTM.png Spike -who you calling a gecko- MLPTM.png Spike scowling jealously at Capper MLPTM.png Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Twilight the sets, the props, the outfits S8E7.png Spike in a stone cocoon S8E11.png Twilight and Spike carry friends to safety S8E11.png Spike I wish I could stop it S8E11.png Discord Speaks to Twilight (Season 4 Ep. 01).png Twilight Sparkle and Spike hugging S8E11.png Spike joyfully flies through the air S8E11.png Sparkle family in a big group hug S7E22.png Twilight and Celestia talk on the clouds S8E7.png Twilight_and_Flash_blushing_EG2.png|Twilight and Flash Sentry (Human counterpart) The four Equestrian princesses S03E13.png Twilight Sparkle looking at Princess Cadance S7E22.png Twilight_filly_crop_S2E25.png|Filly Twilight Twilight_smiling_contemptuously_at_Trixie_S6E6.png Mane_Six_and_ponies_final_crowd_shot_S5E26.png Trixie_looking_confused_at_Twilight_S6E6.png Twilight_and_Sunset_walk_with_the_princesses_EGFF.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Starlight_Glimmer_hugging_S7E26.png|Starlight hugging her friend and former mentor. Twilight_and_Starlight_trotting_S5E26.png Twilight, Starlight, and leaders look at the flag S8E2.png Princess Cadence will dedicate.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Screen Shot 2016-02-03 at 6.09.21 PM.png Twilight and Princess Cadance hugging S6E16.png Fluttershy joining Twilight and Starlight's hooves S8E2.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Cadance wraps hoof around Twilight S4E25.png The cutie remark part 2 snapshot 17 01 by djdavid98-d9j2epq.png Twilight and Starlight saving the Young Six S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Sunset_Shimmer_hugging_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png Twilight offers to give Flurry a tour of Fillydelphia S7E22.png Twilight and Starlight look offended at Ember S7E15.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Rarity teases Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash grinning with embarrassment MLPTM.png Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Twilight Sparkle reunites with Flurry Heart S6E16.png Flurry Heart acting like a puppy S7E3.png Twilight_puts_her_hoof_on_Starlight;_Starlight_smiles_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_(Equestria_Girls).png Twilight_Sparkle_Equestria_Girls_music_video.png Twilight-Sparkle-MY-LITTLE-PONY-Equestria-Girls-Dolls.jpg 248222_jpg-r_1280_720-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg 29fc0ad2a6f92fbcec0d0bcc74f7a87c.jpg v2_rainbow_rocks_twilight_sparkle_vector_by_icantunloveyou-d7vl635.png Starlight_with_her_new_friends_S5E26.png Twilight_commending_Starlight_Glimmer_S8E12.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Twilight_and_Flash_in_the_cafeteria_EG.png Flash_asks_Twilight_to_the_dance_EG.png Twilight_and_friends_arm_in_arm_EG.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png Twilight_and_Flash_awkward_around_each_other_EG.png Twilight_pony_in_the_mirror_EG.png Twilight_wearing_the_Princess_Dress_S5E14.png Twilight and Starlight happy for Thorax S6E16.png Trixie, Maud, and Twilight join Starlight and Sunburst S7E24.png Twilight_standing_up_EG2.png Twilight's_new_mane_style_S5E3.png Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Twilight_and_her_old_friends_laughing_S5E12.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_S5E26.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Starlight_Glimmer_hugging_S7E1.png Twilight and Rainbow smile at Young Six S8E16.png Spike looking embarrassed at Twilight S8E16.png Twilight and her friends in a group hug S8E13.png Mane_Six_and_students_in_a_friendship_circle_S8E2.png Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord --Hellooo-- S02E02.png Twilight and Discord --out of that prison block-- S03E10.png Twilight --what do you think you're doing-- S03E10.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Twilight and Discord --you totally deserve it-- S4E01.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Rainbow Dash laughing S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png Discord --your big plan for Starlight-- S7E1.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, --It's priceless!-- S2E02.png Flurry Heart riding on Twilight Sparkle's back S7E3.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'6weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Twilight_Sparkle_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Guardians of Harmony Amazon Banner.png Category:Galleries